Timid Tigress
by Gem Of The Ocean
Summary: This is mainly a Kisa Sohma fanfiction, but the other character are in here. The relationship between Kisa and Hiro slowly unfolds and blossoms.
1. My Knight In Shining Armor

**This is called " Timid Tigress; A Kisa Sohma Fanfiction." Yay! Okay I only know one person here and that's Jazien. But I know her real name it's ... And this is my first fanfiction. I have only read all the english Fruits Basket books out thanks to Jazien (A good friend).**

**Disclaimer: How many people prefer the books over the dvds?**

Kisa woke up to her mother's soft voice it was the same very morning. Soft, kind, and polite, that's where Kisa got it from. " Are you awake my Kisa?" Kisa nodded and smiled. Her mother stood and left the room. Kisa she kneeled and rubbed her eye to be awake and a little sigh escaped her mouth. She stood and walked torwards the bathroom and noticed her hair and eyes. She put a hand on the mirrior, _I wish I didn't look this way everyday there is teasing and so much more pain, but the Thoru and the others, Hiro they won't let me feel that way, so i will try not too. But I wish I was normal, like them._

The morning went as normal as normal can be. It seem weird sometimes how her and her mother had a normal schedule. Kisa smiled and waved and then turned to wak torwards school. She kept walking by herself when she heard a step. She looked around she was in the middle of the woods, her family's estate who else, but a family member would be there. " Hello?" There was no reply kisa turned and walked, but still supcious as she walked.

**SNAP.**

Kisa turned breathing in heavily. "Hello? Is anyone there?" There was slience excepts for the normal sounds of the birds chirping and the sounds of the leaves playing tag with themselves. She looked around she was getting nervous, her heart was thumping it was all she could hear pratically. " Leave me alone!" She began to ran on the dirt road. Looking only ahead to see the opening to the streets. _What's wrong with me? I hope I'm just being delirious. _The opening to the street was ahead. _Jus a few more strides and I'll be there..._ Kisa tripped and began to lose her balance. Trying to keep her balace she rocked back and forth trying to keep it up as long as she could. Losing her view to see if anyone was up behind her she began to fall backwards until someone caught her. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. _Wait maybe this a scary per son who will drag me away, oh no!_ She looked up too see her savior, it was Hiro. _he's not a scary person who will drag me away. Now I wish I didn't think of it, best not better tell him what i was thinking._

" I wish you weren't so clumsy sometimes." He had a little bit of a smile, Kisa knew she thought it. She stood up and bent her head. Another long regretting sigh. She looked at him. _I am clumsy aren't I? _

" I wish I wasn't to sometimes. I'm sorry Hiro-chan. And thank you Hiro-chan for catching me, I would of fell." The forrest was still normal like nothing just happened. Kisa noticed she had dropped a pencil and she bent down and picked it up and out it in her pocket.

" I'll walk you to school if you want." He said. And a rush of joy went through Kisa's body. It always did whenever he walked her to or from school. He was always so supportive and protective of her, where would she be right now without all these supportive and protective people? _Where would I be without them? Hiding. that's what I'll be doing. _" Do you not want me to walk you to school, Kisa-chan?"

" Yes Hiro-chan. i would like it if you walk me to school." She smiled inspite of her thoughts. She was looking down on herself lately. All these bad thoughts. Was she going delirious? _What's wrong with me? Why can't I enjoy the present moment not look back on the past or look at my future?_

Hiro grabbed her hand. " Let's go then, you'll be late if we don't." Kisa nodded they began to walk hand in hand. _Hiro-chan, someday I'll tell you that you're my knight in shining armor. You really are... _She looked at Hiro, just to study her knight in shining armor. He had the same expression on his face. The he turned his head torwards. " Is there something wrong?"

" No, nothing is wrong." She said to him, there wasn't anything wrong in a way she was admiring him. _Hiro-chan maybe rude to onee-chan, but he still is there for me. That's what really matters to me._

" Then why were you staring Kisa-chan." He was probably full of wonder. His expression was confused you could tell that just by his eyes and a frown.

" Don't frown Hiro-chan, it bothers me that you never smile. That's all." The only thing he did was grunt. Maybe it was a mad grunt or an okay grunt or a happy grunt, but he did grunt. _I usually don't lie offen, but I didn't want him to know that I was admring him, but in a way I was telling the truth. It does bother me that he never smiles._

At a few yards a way did they seperate. Kisa didn't wan't to let go of his hand, but she had too, to go to school. Hiro turned and headed to walk to his school. Kisa headed torwards hers. She regreted the school, but she had to go, she had promised everyone. She saw some girls that picked on her. kisa just walked into the schoolyard. Everyone stopped and stared, they always did that. Kisa just kept walking until she was in her classroom in her seat. The day was about to begin and for some reason she scouldn't wait to get out to see her knight in shining armor.

**That is I have to say very short, but I wanted to catch your attention. I'm open to any reviews. Yay! This chapter is called. " My Knight In Shining Armor." Of my Timid Tigress fanfiction. To clear things up there was someone following her, but it wasn't Hiro. Hiro was taking a different path since Kisa already left her house. I can't wait to write my next chapter called. "In a way, we are the same."**


	2. Reflection

**This is the second chapter of Timid Tigress; A Kisa Sohma Fanfiction. It is called " Reflection." I know this is not what the original title was, but hey things chagne ye know? I acutally write my chapters frequently, so they might be short, but every couple of days or so, there should be a new chapter. Once you finish reading this chapter will you message me and tell me if you like my ideas or not, I would be very thankfull.**

**My first review was from darkangelkisafan! Thank you and here is the second chapter of Timid Tigeress.**

Kisa didn't come home from school, which worried her mother. " Kisa's probably at Hiro-chan's house or over at Tohru-chan's house visiting. I'll just call and ask, no need to worry myself." She dialed Hiro-chan's house phone number.

" Hello?" Asked Hiro's mother. In the background you could hear Mogeta on the television and hear Hiro's little sister crying.

" Hi is Kisa over there?" Kisa's mother asked hoping not to sound to hopeful. The crying got louder. " I'm sorry to bother you I must of disturbed feeding time?"

" No diaper changing time, well anyways Kisa isn't over here and I got to change this diaper sorry bye." She hung up so fast, Kisa's mother didn't get to ask Hiro if he had seen her.

" Oh well, might as well try Shigure-san's house." She dialed the number and there was no reply for a long time. She almost hung up when Tohru answered the phone.

" Hello? I'm sorry for not answering sooner, I was singing kinda of loudly." _Tohru-chan always so polite and kind, no wonder why Kisa calls her onee-chan._

" Hello, it's Kisa's mother, is Kisa over there? She hasn't come home from school and it's almost dark." She couldn't help, but sound worried, Kisa was out there somewhere and probably for the same reason as last time.

" No she isn't, but I will help you look for her if you want."

" Honda-san? Help look for who?" It was Shigure's voice in the background.

" Kisa hasn't come home from school and I'm going to help look for her."

" Well we will all help." There was a pae and then someone else had the phone. " We will look around the school and you can look on the main estate. Maybe you should call Haru-chan. He found her last time."

" Yes I will and thank you for helping. Bye Shigure-san and thank you again."

" Your wecome and goodbye." He hung up the phone. Kisa's mother hung up her phone and turned to put on her jacket when she saw Hiro in his rain coat.

" Hiro-chan you scared me half to death. What are you doing here so late in the evening?" She put on her rain coat and grabbed her purse and out it around her shoulder.

" Kisa's missing again. I'm going to look for her, I thought I telll you that." He turned and opened up the sliding door.

" Hiro-chan, your mother dosen't mind?"

" She's busy with the baby, I told her I'd be back for dinner, so I don't have long. Bye." He left the door open for Kisa's mother and she turned off all the lights and left to, shutting her door behind her. _Kisa where are you and what happened?_

Kisa hid herself harder then the last time. She was so afraid of what the kids would do next. It was becoming torture for her to go to school. The teachers didn't even notice. _What did I do, to make them do that to me? What did I do? Someone please tell me! That was disgusting, it tasted horrible!_ She cried so hard. _My knight can't even help me now!_ Kisa got so cold from the rain that she transformed into a tiger. She was hoping that she could just stay here in a place where no one can find her. She looked down at at the puddle she had stepped in. _I wish that my reflection didn't show who I really am, a fake me instead. that would stop their teasing._ She walked around the puddle and hid in a bush and layed down. She closed her eyes, that the non-stop tears came from and tried to sleep because; no one could bother her, in her sleep or atleast she thought...

" Kisa!" Tohru screamed. She was worried about Kisa, this was her second time of doing this. _Maybe she needs to talk to someone who has had this type of harassment happen before... Hana-chan has! Maybe if I ask real nicely she will help Kisa understand that sometimes people are different, but that dosen't mean you have to be afraid. _Someone put an arm on her shoulder she turned to see Kyo holding out her umbrella. " Kyo-kun I thought you would stay at home because; of the rain." Tohru took the umbrella and put it up over her head when she saw Hiro dash by. " Hiro..." He didn't answer he was running. _Probably got an idea of were she might be. _

" Don't mind him, he has a short amount of time to find her. And I would usually, but everyone else is out here trying to find her. Hiro came to our house to tell us she was missing and that they covered all of the main ground and they didn't find her anywhere." They began to walk after Hiro and then Tohru told Kyo her idea. " It could work, one if we find Kisa, and two, if Hana-chan would talk to Kisa about it without raising a suspicion about us being cursed. The damn witch has been having a attitude lately."

Too be continued...

**I decied to make it too be continued because; I liked Kyo's end comment and I wanted to leave it in a some what humorous mood because; i mad the whole chapter so gloomy. The next chapter is called "In a way, we are the same." I am sure on the title now I thought I should have a reason for Hana and Kisa to have a conversation about harrassment. Yay!**


End file.
